Power Rangers (DesStratos Universe) Timeline
by DesStratos
Summary: This is just a timeline that covers the history of the universe that my future stories will be set in


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Power Rangers, but I do own the Characters I created and the plot to the stories I have written

Here is the Timeline for my Alternate Power Rangers Universe (The DesStratos Universe)

I have written this series in a parallel dimension, that is why it is outside of the timeline of the Power Rangers that we know and love. The timeline is based on the stories I wrote when I was a kid, and have incorporated those ideas into this series.

Here is the timeline:

Approx. 10,000 Years Ago:

Lord Apocalypse and his great rival Dai Shi force an alliance of convenience and attempt to conquer Earth. 6 Brave Warriors came from another world working with the students of the Pai Zhua (The Order of the Claw) and prevented this from happening. They sealed Apocalypse and his minions away and became Earths first Power Rangers (The Ancient Rangers).

Approx. 5,000 Years Ago:

The war between the Forces of Evil (Led by Master Vile) and the Forces of Good (Led by Zordon) clashed over the planet Earth, the dark forces were defeated and forced to abandon their position over Earth and return to their dark recesses in a distant corner of the Galaxy, but not before Rita Repulsa sealed Zordon in another dimension and in return she was sealed in a dumpster and trapped on the roaming Nemesis Planet by Zordon.

Approx. 2,500 Years Ago:

The First Earth Power Coins were forged my Ninjor in the event that the Universe needed protecting from the forces of darkness. The coins were kept with Ninjor in the Temple protected by his faithful servant; Alpha 5.

Approx. 1,000 Years Ago:

Ninjor constructs the Command Centre in the desert near what will become Angel Grove, and locates Zordons' energy in the other dimension and manages to bring him back to this dimension inside an energy tube inside the Command Centre.

Approx. 750 Years Ago:

The United Alliance of Evil have conquered nearly 80% of the Universe and decide that they need to halt their advances so that they can deal with the uprisings happening in corners of the Universe that they have not been able to oversee or many years.

Approx. 500 Years Ago:

Master Vile kidnaps several Humans from Earth without Zordon or Ninjor realising, to be converted into evil leaders to oversee various areas of the universe. One such Human was transformed into Lord Zedd and was given a section of the Universe to control by Master Vile. Also around this time, the Triforians discover the Zeo Crystal and begin to experiment on it.

Approx. 400 Years Ago:

With over 1000 years passing, and no attacks on Earth by the forces of evil, Ninjor ends all communication with Zordon and goes into hibernation, leaving the Power Coins in the possession of Alpha 5. The Triforians discover that the Zeo Crystal has a unique property, it cannot be touched by Evil, and their leading governing body conclude that this would be a good source of power for a new set of Ranger Powers.

Approx. 350 Years Ago:

The Triforians are stalled in their attempts to harness the Power of the Zeo Crystal, so instead turn their attention to replicating the properties in the hope of creating their own Crystal.

Approx. 300 Years Ago:

The Machine Empire Rises and begins its conquest of the Universe. The Triforians succeed in replicating the Zeo Power and the Gold Ranger is created.

Approx. 200 Years Ago:

War rages between the Machine Empire and the United Alliance of Evil. The war lasts for 50 years before the Machine Empire capitulates and joins the Alliance.

Approx. 100 Years Ago:

The Galacta Beasts are born on a distant planet and are captured by the forces of Scorpius.

1976:

The future first team of Rangers since the Great War are born in the town of Angel Grove, California (Jason, Zack, Billy, Trini, Jason). At around the same time, Rocky, Adam and Aiesha are born in Stone Canyon, California, Karone is born in KO-35 and Tommy is born in an unknown part of the United States.

1992:

Rita is freed from her dumpster by astronauts and restarts the war against Earth. Zordon Recruits 5 Angel Grove teens to be Power Rangers. A few months later, Rita captures Tommy and forces him to become her Green Ranger, eventually the other Rangers break Rita's control and Tommy joins the team.

1993:

Lord Zedd comes to Earth to claim it for his own. 3 of the Rangers leave the team and are replaced by 3 Stone Canyon teens. A few months later Master Vile comes to aid Lord Zedd. Aiesha leaves the team to be replaced by Karone, a child from KO-35 who was sent from her home world to Earth to protect her from the evil forces that were attacking it by her brother, Andros.

1994:

Zordon manages to remove the Brainwashing on Lord Zedd and he reverts to being his old human self. David leaves Angel Grove in search of who he is, and what has become of his family. After this set back Master Vile halts the attack on Earth

1995-1999:

The Rangers return to their normal lives and continue with their studies. Before the end of the Millennium, the Triforians succeed in splitting the Zeo Crystal into its 6 sub sections and manage to create the Platinum Ranger Powers from one of the Sub-Sections. The governing body of Triforia decide that the Zeo Project must be put on hold temporarily as they have Planet-wide problems that must be dealt with first

2000:

Master Vile returns to Earth to attempt to conquer it once again and manages to destroy the Power Coins. Zordon contacts Ninjor who crafts new power coins for the Rangers and creates the Thunder Zords. Tommy, Billy, Adam & Rocky return from their Colleges to attend Angel Grove University and continue their courses and re-join the team. Karone had stayed on at the Command Centre to act as a watcher and keep an eye on evil while Zordon and Alpha slept, also upgrading the facility over the years with KO-35 tech, transforming the Command Centre into the Power Chamber. Kim was unable to return as she had moved to Europe to carry on her gymnastics, she was replaced by Katherine who had recently moved to Angel Grove to attend the University.

2002:

The Machine Empire had been secretly building a massive army since their fall to the United Alliance of Evil, and severed its ties to the Alliance in order to attack Earth, forcing Master Vile to end his domination of this corner of the galaxy. The Triforians see this, and send Trey to Earth to give the rangers the Zeo Crystals, and they become the Zeo Rangers. The Machine Empire destroy Trey and the Gold Ranger powers. The Triforians sent the Platinum Powers to David, who had become a galactic nomad following his release from the Lord Zedd personality and he joined the team replacing Trey. Sometime during this year, the Machine Empire create the Psycho Rangers to combat the Zeo Rangers. The Rangers also encounter a dimensional tear that opens a portal to the Kamen Rider universe. The Rangers assist in defeating Dai-Shocker and in return the Riders give the Rangers new technology to upgrade the zords that help in the defeat of the Psycho Rangers.

2003:

The Terra Venture mission begins recruiting, David and Karone both apply and get offered positions. This means that they must defeat the Machine Empire before the Mission begins. A few months later the Rangers defeat the Machines using David's Zeo Morpher that has been outfitted with a Bomb that extracts power from the Morphing Grid. As a result of extracting this energy the Power Chamber is destroyed, Zordon returns to his home planet before the destruction takes place.

2004:

The Terra Venture Mission begins. David and Karone once again find that they must become Power Rangers to protect the colony from Scorpius' attacks. They claim the powers of the Galaxy Sabres and with the help of Kai, Kendrix, Damon, Leo and Maya they become the Galaxy Rangers. At some point in this year the Galacta Beasts are freed and join forces with the Galaxy Rangers.

2006:

Scorpius is defeated by the Rangers, but not before Terra Venture is destroyed and the crew are forced to land on Mirinoi. David learns that he no longer ages because of the spell put on him by Master Vile that made him Lord Zedd, after discovering this he returns to his life as a galactic nomad, hoping to find a cure.

2007:

Lightspeed is established and the Lightspeed Ranger powers are created with some assistance from Tommy. After creating these powers Tommy retires from life as a Ranger. By the End of this year, the Lightspeed Rangers defeat the Demons that threatened Mariner Bay and peace returns to the city and the Rangers go back to their previous lives.

2009:

Lightspeed Academy is set up to train the Power Rangers of the Future. New Powers are created and David makes his return to help protect the world from the return of the demons that attacked Mariner Bay the year previous. Tommy discovers the Dino Gems and works with Anton Mercer on secret dinosaur projects, also creating Morphers for the Dino Gems in secret.

2010:

Lightspeed Academy is destroyed and the Demons are once again sealed away. David decides to leave Mariner Bay taking the casket the Demons with him to dispose of it in the heart of a sun and returns to his journey to discover a cure for his "condition".

2011:

A mysterious virus spreads through Earths population resulting in the deaths of 33% of the world's population. The virus disappeared as quickly as it appeared. The loss of 2.31 Billion lives shakes the human race to its core and bands together in a way never thought possible, resulting in the first United Earth government.

2012:

Tommy moves to Reefside to teach High School science, the Dinosaur Mutant known as Mesogog attacks the city, and Tommy chooses 4 teens and himself to become the Dino Thunder Rangers. After a year they finally defeated Mesogog, and Tommy once again retires from life as a Ranger.

2015:

In the year 3015, perfect DNA has resulted in the evolution of a race of mutants who coexist alongside humanity and aliens. One of these mutants, Ransik, forms a criminal organization of mutants to take over the world, feeling they are superior to Humans. He fails and all of his allies are frozen and put in cryostasis. Ransik escapes and using a time device transports himself and the Prison to 2015. The Time Force Rangers follow him back through time. Unfortunately their timeship was sabotaged, and this resulted in the Alex dying. Jen takes command and comes into contact with an ancestor of Alex called Wes, he joins the team and they fight to prevent Ransik from taking over the world. A few months later a friend of Wes' (Eric) finds the Time Force Crimson powers and joins the team. Eventually the team recapture all the mutants and bring Ransik to justice. The future members of the team return to their home time leaving Wes and Eric with their morphers.

2016:

During his journey around the Galaxy, David returns to Earth finding a world very different from the one he left. He ventures to New Tech City and is recruited by SPD (Special Police Delta), United Earths Military, to help create new Ranger powers for the future protection of Earth (using technology left behind by Time Force). The result is the SPD A and B Squad Morphers. After their creation he leaves again to continue his quest.

2017:

Following the defeat of the United Alliance of Evil by the Machine Empire 15 years prior, and their subsequent fall at the hands of the Zeo Rangers, there has been a power vacuum in the galaxy, which many factions tried to take advantage of. One such group, led by Emperor Grumm, begin their plans of Galactic Conquest, defeating almost every former planet of the Alliance. Alien refugees begin to flee, seeking asylum on Earth. Earth still has not recovered from the Disaster of 2011, so the aliens are welcomed with open arms.

2020:

Grumm arrives at Earth, hoping to conquer it to prove he is the greatest force the universe has ever known, he is defeated by the SPD B-Squad Team, and Earth returns to peace. A new Division of SPD is set up with the sole purpose of travelling to distant planets and initiating peaceful contact in the hopes of creating a United Planetary Alliance in the same vein as United Earth, this new division is named Space Patrol Delta.

2022:

The Pai Zhua select their three top members, Jarrod, Theo, and Lily, to become the new guardians of Dai Shi, but Jarrod's arrogance and bullying nature led to him being excluded, and instead a rookie named Casey is chosen to take his place. During the initiation ceremony Jarrod returns and attacks Master Mao, knocking over the vessel containing Dai Shi's essence and breaking it. Dai Shi kills Master Mao and takes over Jarrod's body who then escapes. The trio are sent to Angel Grove to find their new master, RJ, who grants them the powers and abilities of the Spirit Fury Rangers. Initially RJ acts only as the teams mentor, but eventually becomes Purple Ranger. They are also joined by Dominic - who studied with RJ – who becomes the White Ranger. Eventually, Camille is targeted by Dai Shi. As a result, she turns against Dai Shi enabling Jarrod to throw off its spirit control and the two join the Rangers. The final battle results in the destruction of Angel Grove, but the Rangers with the help of Jarrod and Camille destroy Dai Shi for good.

2023:

By this time David has spent many years touring the Galaxy for a "cure" but has failed and has been shunned by many planets due to the fact that he was once Lord Zedd and dominated these planets for many hundreds of years. He returns to Earth to assist in rebuilding Angel Grove.

2029:

After 6 years of construction, Neo Angel Grove is complete. The new city has a Power Ranger museum, designed by David, to honour the history of the Power Rangers who had served as the Earths protectors for many years. Neo Angel Grove becomes the capital city of United Earth.

2030:

NEW STORY – POWER RANGERS DINO LEGACY (Dino Charge) (NB: This was PRL, but rebooted)


End file.
